Densetsu/Roleplaying Information
nArpKw8ObM0 Introduction Welcome to the role playing page for Densetsu! Now before you think of sending that "RP" request on battling this lad, there are a few small things you've gotta know. I don't like RP-ing with Densetsu too much, especially considering that he's one of my older characters since he's not exactly one of those 35-45 years after FSW characters, being born 18 years before the Fourth War. That would make him a middle aged guy if that's the timeline your character is born in. I personally would like to see Densetsu's battling years be at most 20-25 years after the FSW, where he'd logically still be actively on the front lines/in the mood for battles. Any later than that, he's probably tending to his duties as the Head Diplomat of Konohagakure, so yeah. Fight Densetsu in his prime, or don't fight him at all. Most importantly, if you're coming with intention to kill Densetsu, you can get lost. Killing another user's character or being killed by another user's character tends to lead to spats between people who are sore losers, or bad roleplayers. This tends to fracture the amiable relations that this Site tends to cultivate between users, so killing Densetsu or being killed by Densetsu is completely out of the question. If you're coming here for a deathmatch, go elsewhere. Don't come into this expecting Densetsu to give his all (Amaterasu, Blaze Release, MS) from the start, because I'd like to conduct these RP's as realistically as possible, and having a character who runs the risk of blindness if he overuses his eyes go all out against you from move number one is fruitless and useless. He's gonna start without anything, and if you're really good, he's gonna use the Sharingan. You're going to have to literally be on another level altogether to force him to use the MS. Densetsu's key trait and most well honed ability is his intelligence. I've made it a point to emphasise enough on this; and expect him to quickly deduce the mechanics and workings of certain techniques, and even pin down certain weaknesses. Your character's attacks and styles of combat will be analysed and broken down by Densetsu throughout the battle, and fairly quickly too. Of course he isn't going to instantly identify your character's key techniques in one move; and definitely not going to pinpoint a weakness in one move either, but no guarantees second time around. He'll typically wage strategic battles with you, and lead you into committing attacks which he can counter and specifically exploit. Densetsu also has specific, tricky ways of goading opponents into traps, so expect the unexpected where role playing is concerned, as I will attempt to display these "cunning" ruses to the best of my abilities. When he utilises devices such as smokebombs, chakra infused vision impediments and so on, expect to be blinded; thus expect a sudden attack to be headed towards you. If your character can't make his way out of the bind he's facing, theoretically neither should you (this being displayed skilfully by certain users on the site). Obviously if you have the means to bypass any given impediment (X-ray vision or something from you against a Sharingan chakra infused impediment utilised by me, for example) then I'd be obliged to tell you what's up; common sense and courtesy there. But otherwise, don't expect to have every detail of Densetsu's workings handed to you on a silver platter. One final bit of insight though; nothing is ever as it seems when it comes to the bespectacled bastard. If you agree to all this, do send me a request (preferably on a weekend Asian/Oceanic time, or Thursday-Saturday American time) and we'll have fun. Emphasis on "fun", I don't give a damn about the victories, losses, glamour or stupid spats that tend to follow RPs at times. Cherrio! Significant Information *Mastery over four elements, meaning perfect manipulation of chakra for attacks and defences for all elements, with almost no wastage if chakra whatsoever. All this has been achieved courtesy of intense training and well, experience. *Mastery over ninjutsu, including great skill with Barrier Ninjutsu, Space-Time techniques and Fūinjutsu, honed over the years plus absolute mastery over the fundamental basics (basics are criminally underrated, so yeah). *Great proficiency with Genjutsu, mainly due to the Sharingan; but has been honed close to perfection with great research and practice, notably with certain Genjutsu experts. *Naturally superhuman reaction time, possessing incredible reflexes and natural responses to danger. Coupled with the Sharingan and/or Sage Mode, he is capable of detecting and reacting literally instantaneously to normally impossible to evade attacks. *Senjutsu training which has been constantly practiced and improved upon from the age of 13. Statistics Sage Mode Name: Densetsu Uchiha Age: 35-50 Height: 6'1 (185 cm) Weight: 141.096 lb (64 kg) Overall Score: 90 }}